Infant car seat covers have been known for at least half a century as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,474 which discloses a rather complicated framed design. More recent forms include those shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,314,727 and 4,579,385, both of which are for self-supporting housings enclosing the infant, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,779 which discloses a sun shade canopy stiffened with rods. Strollers have also been provided with covers, such as the tie-on transparent sheet of U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,716 and the elastically hemmed insect netting of U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,878.
It is the principal purpose of the present invention to improve upon those and other prior art designs by providing a cover for an infant seat, typically a car seat, which loosely covers all of the infant except for the face and which is entirely without rigid framing of its own so that it can be folded into compact form when not in use. Face openings for cape-type articles of clothing are conventional, such as the infant's garment of U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,751, but it is believed that face openings have not been incorporated previously in a frameless water-repellent cover adapted to be removably attached over an infant seat.